back to the begining
by leytonnaley06
Summary: They all left 6 years ago to pursue there dreams, wheather it was playing baseketball, being an author, or owning a record label.
1. Chapter 1

They all left 6 years ago to pursue there dreams, wheather it was playing baseketball, being an author, or owning a record label.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to OTH. Just a future fic of something I've been thinking about and wanted to make it LP related.

"ryder nathaniel your dad will be here any minute"

"mom i'm coming" ryder yelled

she walked up the stairs and walked to his room

"so i was thinking about this hole basketball thing and well u have my permission" she explained.

his face lit up with joy "really mom"

"yeah now hurry up your dad will be here any minute"

she smile and walked back down stairs holding her stomach

just then she heard a knock at the door,knowing who it was she opened the door.

"peyton hey is um ryder ready" he asked

"lucas, yeah hold on" she said nicely

" so how are you and ..." he was cut off by her

"the baby is fine, um i have an appointment in two weeks, and well we can find out the sex of the baby" she said hopefully

"so do you need me there" he asked

" no not if you dont want to be there...but i kinda wanted you too, but you dont have too if you dont want" she said sadly

"no.no i want too, thanks for telling me so you just wanna call me the night before"he said smiling

" yeah and just because we are fighting dosent mean i am not gonna tell you it's your baby too"

just then ryder came running down the stairs

ok so this is what i got for the fisrt time i need some replys to keep writing

and maybe some suggestin

thanks alot

Ambra


	2. Chapter 2

brooke davis was sitting at her desk at clothes over bro's office in new york

she was putting on the finishing touches on the show in mulan when her phone beeped .she had a new text message she wondered who it was from

she looked down at her phone

it read 6yrs ago 10 friends promised to meet again in for years then they promised two more years they would all meet agian, are you gonna break that promise?

she thought about what had happened 6 years ago and the fun they had she looked at the calender remembering that day by heart,she wanted to see eveyone so much but she had a trip to mulan that day.in her head she was debating wheather tolisten to her head or her heart. her head was saying victoria is not gonna like this but her was saying you need to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, the characters or anything else related to the show. Mark does.

haley, jamie and nathan were sitting in there townhouse looking at their photo albums.

"momma who is this" jamie asked.pointing to a picture of dan scott.

"oh jimmy jam that is..." haley said but was cut off by nathan.

"that is a very bad man" nathan said it hurt him to have to say that, what human wants to call their own dad a bad guy.he flipped the page and there was a picture of lucas hold a very pregnant peyton, and another of peyton, luke and rydder at the beach.

"momma i miss uncle luke and aunt peyton, when are we going home to see them." jamie asked sadly.

"buddy we are home, charlotte is your home" haley said not so much trying to convince jamie mostly to convince herself.just then a little girl walked in rubbing her eyes and holding her pink blankie.

"hey charlotte baby" nathan said picking her up."how daddies princess" he sat down with her in his lap.

" bye bye" she said pointing to the picture of his brother and his family.

"baby we are ..." once again she was cut off by nathan.

"no haley, their right tree hill is home and there is only one tree hill"

"thanks,yeah i cant wait,love you too" brooke said hanging up her phone.

"so who was that" a guy asked

"that my fine friend was our ride" brooke said grabbing her designer purse

"ok so this is good for us, we need this" he said sadly

she looked at him

"oh... yeah we need this"brooke said sadily they heard a car honk

"i guess thats our cab"she said

ryder and nathan were at the rivercourt playing ball.

"well, well look who it is" lucas turned around.

"skills, man how is it going" lucas asked hi as he gave him a manly hug.

"good, so how is my favorite little boy" skills asked as ryder ran to him

"uncle skills i missed you, gosh im so excited" he looked at luke.

"he really is your kid' skills said laughing.

" hey its not my fault, i am so smart" lucas said smilling.

" so where is mrs. scott at now" skills asked knowing about what happened

"the office, she is pretty much avoiding me" luke said

" so how is the other little scott" skills asked.

" good so far " luke said watching ryder try to shoot the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, the characters or anything else related to the show. Mark does.

"hey can you come pick me up, i'm at the airport" rachel said into her phone.

"thanks your the best" rachel said and hung up her phone and put it in her purse. she grabbed her bags in one hand and the little girl next to her hand.

"lets go home baby" rachel said to the little girl holding her doll.

peyton got to the airport and walked to the gate where her best friends was supposed to exit off. just then she saw two really importnant people walking toward her. she smilled at her

"hey bestfriend" peyton said

"p.scott or is it p.sawyer" brooke said

" you look great" peyton said

"thanks" brooke said

"oh no i was talking to chase" peyton said joking

" hey no hitting on my man now we are not in junior high" brooke said joking.

"well lets go back to my place so you too can get some reat and get something to eat" peyton said.

rachel grabbed the sleeping girl from the chair next to her

and grabbed her purse and exited the plain.

she looked around for someone but couldn't seem to find that person.

" are you looking for someone"

"mouth oh my god, i've missed you so much" rachels sad lowly not to wake the sleeping form.

" well how is my little angel" mouth asked

"tired as you can see" rachel said.

"so where is my little buddy" brooke asked peyton

"lucas took him out today, so he will be back in a little while" peyton said looking away

"hey are you guys still fighting"

" uh by fighting you mean him saying sorry every five minutes and him staying at his moms then yeah we are" peyton said.

"oh so how is little peyton"brooke asked

"fine and how do you know it's a girl" peyton said

" i just do. i bet you that it is a girl"

"ok your on" she said

"ok if its a girl, i get to decorate her room and buy her clothes"

"ok" peyton said.

"ok the bet is on" brooke said

"what bet" ryder asked

'oh my god lil man i missed you so much, i am never leaving again" brooke said

"aunt brookie"

"yeah baby" brooke said

"i cant breathe" ryder siad

"ok buddy, daddy's got to go, so you can eat, you be good for your mom, ok" he kissed his forehead

"love you daddy" it melted her heart to hear her son say that. lucas was about to put on his jacket on when he was stopped by peyton.

"hey luke uh why dont you stay for dinner" peyton said

"really momma daddy is gonna eat with us" she knew it was hard to go from having his dad there everyday to seeing him every other day.

There was a knock at the door, "i'll get it" she said as she opened the door.

"oh my god, i missed you so much, haley"

haley,james and then nathan with a bouncy charlotte walked in.

nathan walked into see lucas sitting with ryder.

"hey big brother, whats up" nathan said


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, the characters or anything else related to the show. Mark does.

"alright well thanks for dinner but we got to go we still have to find a place to stay" nathan said

"well hey why dont you guys stay here we got 8 rooms, so" peyton said.

"yeah come on you guys it will be fun" brooke said

"yeah you too luke" peyton said

"ok we will stay" haley said and luke nodded.

"ok well you guys know your way around" peyton said

nathan picked up james sleeping form off the couch and chase took charlotte from brookes arms, and nathan grabbed ryder off peytons lap and carried them up to their rooms.

"so peyt you and luke still on the outs" haley asked

"ah...it's just hard yah know,kinda like riding a bike without the training wheels for the first time"

"peyton" but brooke was cute off

"no, he waited for years to tell me, he lied our relationship is built on a lie" peyton said " on a better note how are yah"

"my baby is turning 7" haley said

"i think my marrige is over"

"so you and peyton still not back together" nathan asked

"yeah she pretty much hates me"luke said

" she dosen't hate you she's just dissapointed" lucas looked at him weird

" i was on the phone with her everyday, while she cried" nathan said

that made lucas wanna die to know that he was suppose to protect her from people who made her cry now he was the one makking her cry.

"i hurt her and she cant forgive me, so i think she might be forgetting me"luke said heartbroken

" on another subject how is your book comming along" as

chase asked

"werid, well the editor is"

"why whats wrong" nathan said

" when me and peyton meet her, she had brown hair ,now her hair is blonde, she bought peytons artwork and she leaves me notes in my book, saying she wishes she was peyton"

"oh damn does peyton know" chase said looking at lucas

"yeah but i think i am gonna fire her"

"yeah i totally understand" nathan said


	6. Chapter 6

hey uh so i have alot of ideas for this story but i need help you something different so if there is anything you would like to see in here just leave it in a review


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updated I have been so busy, I just had a baby and well its kinda crazy , then there is the fact that my parents live in texas and they got hit with a hurricane… so I have been busy so butr I am in the process of updated so it should be up soon thanks…..ambra


End file.
